wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Elements of Nature
"Jewels made of the four natural elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. She created them to be used in an emergency. They were made of the natural elements and hidden in places where no human hands can reach." - Mina Kratt The Elements of Nature are the center subjects of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. Six of these elements are embodied by the Elemental Gems. The four original Gems of 4/5 of the core Elements were created by Hermia in case the planet was in jeopardy and two Gems existed before them. There's a total of five core elements and nine elements in total. The wielders of the Gems or any of the Elements directly are called the Nature Guardians. A Guardian that wields four of the core elements is called the Gaia Guardian. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Before even Gaia came into existence, there was the Light Gem and the Time Gem. The powerful artifacts were what first created light and soon created Gaia. It is unknown how the Time Gem was shattered in the future. When humanity was young, they became dependent on the gods for their needs. As these needs turn to wants and even began attracting monsters, Hermia (Mother Nature) created the Elemental Gems and the source of the planet's barriers, the Gaia Gem. Before they could be used however, she rescued three orphan brothers from wolves. Forgetting about the Gems, she made the three her "sons"/apprentices. When Chaos kidnapped Hermia and the world went to shelter, her three apprentices were chosen to wield the Elemental Gems and defeat him. The energy of the Gems transformed them into adults. Her apprentices became the very first Nature Guardians. After defeating Chaos and banishing his spirit to the Underworld, the three were officially coronated into Nature Guardians. Because of their new powers, they received new responsibilities. But it seemed to the eldest brother, Ventus the Air Guardian, that his little brothers were more needed than him. And before the battle against Chaos, he was pricked with a curse of hate, slowly turning his hair black from corruption. During this time, Hermia decided to make an object that can fully control the Elemental Gems, using five powerful jewels called the Elemental Crystals, four created by the Three Deities. With them, she created the Gaia Scepter. But because Ventus refused to be near his brothers, Mother Nature represented the scepter to the two instead. It is discovered that Hermia also placed the shard of the destroyed Time Gem within the Scepter. Some time later, Ventus summoned his brothers, only to then be fully corrupted by envy and create a huge lightning storm that would destroy the planet's surface. His darkness and jealousy transformed him into Black Storm. To stop him, his brothers were left with no choice: they had to use the Elemental Gems and the Gaia Scepter. But the energy emitted from the scepter and the Gems combined were too much for them alone. At the last minute, the middle brother Aqua sacrificed himself for the youngest brother Terra and managed to turn Black Storm into a cloud of darkness and banished him to the Underworld. In the end however, it cost the Water Guardian his life. Days had passed with Terra in depression, his closest family members gone, one banished and the other dead. Thanks to the perking words of his stepsister Flora and his aunt Athena (as well as a reincarnation spell from her), the Earth Guardian regained the strength to carry out his duties. And to honor his brothers and for the Gems' safety, he was coronated into the first Gaia Guardian. Before Terra died at the hands of Eris' curse months later, he told Hermia to pass on the Gems to new Nature Guardians. It became like that ever since. Terra's death led to a war against Eris, and Hermia to forbid the use of darkness in fear and hatred of it. His close friends Rose and Pyce, who were also a couple, took control of the Fire Gem, making them, technically, the first Fire Guardians. However, the new Guardians were easily defeated by Eris and destroyed. For thousands of years now, the role of Nature Guardians passed down to others, in hopes of finally defeating Eris. Prologue - 50 years prior 9,950 years after the war, Flora took it upon herself to become the next Nature Guardian since the previous ones "retired". She took full responsibility for all four Gems and the Gaia Scepter, making her the second ever Gaia Guardian. During her duty, Eris attacks the world. Flora runs to her temple, Gems in hand. To defeat Eris and avenge her fallen family members, Flora sacrifices herself by handling the Gems' power by herself and turning Eris into stone. Eris Arc When Zach/Chaos absorbed the Earth Gem's magic, the Wild Kratts looked around the planet for the Gems. But the jewels themselves found them, as they demonstrate each one's meanings. After Mina got apparently killed by Chaos, the Kratt Brothers tried using the jewels to defeat Chaos, but he shattered them into pieces. When all seemed lost, the rest of the team including some Wild Kratts Kids came, encouraging them and making them realize that Hope is the key. Chaos Arc The next element to be revealed was Time, the element of Patience. It is revealed by Hermia that the element of Time was forgotten as of the destruction of the Time Gem, leaving only a shard that was in the Gaia Scepter. Darkness Arc Wielders and Properties List of wielders from first to latest: *Ventus (first): Air and The Sixth - 10,000 years ago and current, Darkness - current *Aqua (first): Water and The Sixth - 10,000 years ago *Terra (first): Earth and The Sixth, then Gaia - 10,000 years ago *Pyce and Rose (first): Fire - 10,000 years ago *Hundreds of others in 9,950 years *Wéifēng: Air - before Flora *Flora: Gaia for 25 years then died 25 years ago *Martin Kratt: Water, The Sixth, Darkness - current, Twilight - temporary *Chris Kratt: Earth, The Sixth, Darkness - current, Twilight - temporary *Aviva Corcovado: Air - current *Koki Bambrick: Fire - current *Jimmy Z: Fire - current * Mina Kratt: Light - current *David Genosharp (first): Time - current *Samuel Jawclaw: Twilight - current The properties of the elements: *Water - Bravery/Courage *Earth - Mercy *Air - Kindness *Fire - Generosity Then there's the "secondary" elements: *Light - Hope *The Sixth - Love *Time - Patience *Darkness - Peace/Tranquility *Twilight - Balance/Harmony The Five Elements Element of Water The Element of Water is one of the common Elements. Water is represented by Bravery, or Courage in some countries. Those that wield this element can control all forms of water, including rain and ice. It is seen as an element that reacts with the user's emotions. Element of Earth The Element of Earth is one of the common Elements. Earth is represented by Mercy. It is shown to be a very strong Element, but somewhat hard to control. Users of the Earth Element have several powers such as controlling plants and forms or soil and rock, including crystallization and premonition in some users' cases. However, the crystallization and premonition abilities are the hardest aspects of this Element to control. The user must have a clear mind and have full confidences in themselves in order for these abilities to be used properly. Element of Air The Element of Air is one of the common Elements. Air is represented by Kindness. Element of Fire The Element of Fire is one of the common Elements. Fire is represented by Generosity. Element of Light The Element of Light is one of the common Elements and the strongest of the core elements. Light is represented by Hope. Hermia believed this Element to be the purest of the Elements and pure good. However, as shown in "Twilight Princes", Light is too a corruptible Element. The Sixth Element The Sixth Element is what is embodied by the Kratt Brothers. It is the element of Love. It was also embodied by Ventus, Aqua and Terra. Love doesn't have an element form because of the different forms that love can take. In the bros' case, it's a brotherly love. But the element also reacts to other forms of love as well. Element of Time The Element of Time is the seventh Element. It is embodied by David, having been given the role of Time Guardian by Hermia. Time represents Patience. David was having a bit trouble unlocking its full potential because he was be stubborn and rushed to get things done. After learning that things take time to be accomplished, the Time Gem repaired itself. It is revealed by Hermia that Time was an important element, but an event in the past that's yet to be explained in the series destroyed the Time Gem and Time was forgotten. Element of Darkness The Element of Darkness, also called the Forbidden Element, is the eighth Element. It was misjudged for tens of thousands of years and was made forbidden of usage. Most people thought that this elements meant Destruction or Discord. In reality, Darkness is the embodiment of Peace, the exact opposite. Some countries call this the element of Tranquility. The first to ever use Darkness properly since Hermia's law to forbid its use was Chris and Martin through the power of their dark sides. Ventus then joined his brothers in "Something's in the Wind" after discovering Storm's true nature. Element of Twilight The Element of Twilight, also called The Lost Element, is the final Element. The only ones capable of this Element are the Twilight Princes or former Twilight Princes in the Kratt Brothers' case. It is the embodiment of Balance, or to some people, Harmony. The reason for Twilight is to balance all the co-existing Elements. Samuel Jawclaw took the Kratt Brothers' place as the Twilight prince in the ending of the Season 3 finale after they defeated Hermia's corrupted form, the Light of Catastrophe. Elemental Crystals The Elemental Crystals are the main subjects in Season 2. These crystals were part of the Gaia Scepter and made by the Three Deities themselves. They were lost around the world after the Wild Kratts defeated Black Storm. However, the Trinity Topaz, the Fire Crystal, was broken in half. The only exception to the Scepter is Apollo's Pearl, being not created by the Three Deities, but by Apollo. List of Crystals *Oceanus' Sapphire - Water: obtained in "No Tears for Fears", given by Pearl and Wave *Gaia's Emerald - Earth: obtained in Miracle Mercy, given by Grabsy *Uranus' Diamond - Air: obtained in "Army of Zachbots", given by Zach Varmitech *Trinity Topaz - Fire: obtained in "Truth or Kokiquences" and "Let Them Eat Cake", given by Joey Bambrick and Jake Z *Apollo's Pearl - Time: obtained in "When Time's Too Slow", retrieved from Amelia Cutter Crown Form The Crown Forms are considered the second level of power a Nature Guardian can reach. Only the Wild Kratts' generation has discovered this transformation. This form is obtained through the power of the Elemental Crystals. In this form, their normal Guardian powers and stronger and they gain additional powers and new weapons. The reason this is called "Crown Form" is because the Elemental Crystals are worn on head accessories that look like crowns. The only oddball is Mina's Crown Form, Aurora Crown, since it uses the energy of the Light Gem. List of Crown Forms and Wielder *Sea Crown - Martin *Forest Crown - Chris *Sky Crown - Aviva *Magma Crown - Koki and Jimmy *Temporal Crown - David * Aurora Crown - Mina Trivia *A pearl is not a gemstone, but a solidified parasite, as it was revealed in "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus" in the original WK series. Category:Core subject Category:Weapon